Devices for coupling two members together are well known. One existing device includes a radial indexing head and ratchet head, each with a splined orifice and a floating splined pin disposed in the splined orifice for coupling them together. The floating splined pin has an axial retainer coupled to the handle and extending into the splined orifices, a plunger configured for floating axial movement within the retainer and a splined cylinder configured for axial movement along the outside of the axial retainer within the splined orifices. The plunger and the splined cylinder are directly coupled to each other through the cylinder wall of the retainer. A retaining pin is inserted through a splined cylinder aperture, a retainer slot and a plunger aperture. Movement of the splined cylinder aligns or misaligns grooves and splined portions formed on the splined cylinder relative to like parts in the splined orifices to lock or unlock the ratchet head for movement relative to the handle.
Despite the prior art, there remains a need to provide a first tool component which is selectively locked and unlocked in various rotary positions relative to a second tool component in a manner which will be simpler in structure and more reliable in operation.